Mou nani mo ubau hitsuyou ga nai
by Yuki-chan e Killua-kun
Summary: Após todos os acontecimentos que ocorreram na Classe Negra, Haru apenas quer dar para Tokaku uma festa de Natal. Será que dará tudo certo no final? Tokaku&Haru Contém outros casais também.


**N/A(s): Ho-Ho-Ho Feliz Natal atrasado, infelizmente não tive tempo de postar na véspera do Natal por alguns problemas de conexão e por estar todo mundo reunido num lugar só. Boa Leitura!**

**[Disclamamos]: Os personagens de Akuma no Riddle/Riddle Story of Devil/****悪魔のリドル ****não nos pertence.**

**PS. Na fic contém casais como Tokaku&Haru Suzu&Kouko Hitsugi&Chitaru Isuke&Haruki Mahiru&Sumireko e citação de Otoya&Shiena.**

**Mou nani mo ubau hitsuyou ga nai**

**Por que eu senti tanta felicidade**

- Tokaku-san? - Chamou uma voz conhecida da cozinha.

- Sim, Ichinose. - Tokaku respondeu entrando no cômodo. - O que está fazendo?

- Haru está cozinhando para hoje a noite. Vai ser muito especial. - Haru respondeu toda animada. - Vai voltar muito tarde?

- Eu não sei, vai depender da missão. - Respondeu Tokaku observando Ichinose na sua frente. Um avental de gatinho, como aquele que lhe foi entrega na Classe Negra. O semblante de Haru mudou. - Não fique triste. Você sabe que é preciso.

- Haru sabe... Mas Haru queria Tokaku-san em casa. - Haru murmurou a última parte mas Tokaku conseguiu ouvir.

Azuma Tokaku e Ichinose Haru após terem sobrevivido a Classe Negra, se mudaram para uma pequena casa isolada no campo, um pouco mais distante das grandes cidades onde Tokaku teria certeza que Haru estaria completamente a salvo. Após a saida da classe, Ichinose junto com Tokaku foi atrás de todas as outras integrantes para entregar-lhes o diploma de formandos, algumas não reagiram muito bem por um tempo mas depois mesmo com todo o orgulho, aceitaram e mantiveram contato. Sim, as assassinas da classe Negra mantiveram contato com o seu denominado 'alvo' que sobreviveu a tentativa de todas para assassiná-la.

Tokaku não reagiu muito bem com Ichinose Haru querer tanto entregar para todas as outras o diploma devido a uma promesa que fez ao seu antigo professor. Mas foi apartir daí que o relacionamento das duas progrediu bastante, na frente dos outros Tokaku agia como se Haru fosse apenas sua protegida, mas quando estavam sozinhas era totalmente diferente. Haru não entendia essa mudança de atitude, porém respeitava a decisão de sua amada desde que ela não ferisse ninguém.

Essa noite era a noite de véspera de Natal, Haru não queria que essa data passasse em branco, apesar de Tokaku parecer não se importar, Haru iria preparar uma festa, óbvio sem o consentimento da outra.

Presa nos pensamentos de como iria preparar toda a façanha. Nem percebeu Tokaku atrás dela abraçando-a por trás.

- To-Tokaku-san, o que está faz-zendo? - Haru virou gaguejando para ficar frente a frente com Azuma Tokaku.

- Não posso me despedir da minha namorada? - Disse Tokaku um pouco vermelha se aproximando do rosto de Haru.

- Eh!? Ma-m-mas-!~Hu-h~ - Não deu tempo de Haru reagir a tal ação, quando os lábios de Tokaku encostaram no seus.

- Estou indo.

Saindo pela porta da frente Tokaku sorriu sabendo que deixou uma Ichinose Haru perplexa para trás.

Quando Haru voltou a si, sorriu e continuou a cozinhar mais feliz do que o normal. Olhou para o relógio em cima da porta.

- Duas e meia, vou por este frango no forno e terminar de ajeitar a casa. Tokaku-san terá uma grande surpresa quando chegar em casa. - Haru sorriu.

5 horas depois

Haru estava organizando a mesa quando ouviu um barulho estranho vindo da sala de estar, a sala de jantar e de estar eram separadas por apenas uma parede um pouco fina, por isso qualquer barulho poderia ser escutado. Andou até lá com cautela, pois Tokaku não entrava pela janela, então o que ou quem poderia ser. Esgueirando-se pela porta que dava na sala de estar, olhou e não viu nada. Relaxou e foi andando até a janela para fechá-la quando um par de mãos tocou seu ombro.

- Gyah! Mas o qu-?! - Foi interrompida por alguém, que colocou uma das mãos em sua boca e foi puxada para cozinha.

Algumas horas se passaram, quase meia noite e Tokaku voltava para casa, andando calmamente na trilha que levava para perto de seu lar, quando se aproximou viu todas as luzes apagadas, estranhou e sacou a faca de sua bota. Chegou na porta de sua casa, girou a maçaneta sem fazer nenhum barulho e abriu-a lentamente. Caminhou na escuridão, até o quarto onde as duas dormiam. Nada. Olhou no banheiro. Nada.

- Droga Haru, onde você está? - Murmurou Tokaku ficando irritada com o sumiço da namorada.

Caminhou para a sala, cautelosamente. Quando passou a porta e as luzes se acenderam.

- Feliz Natal, Tokaku-san! - Tokaku um pouco assustada, e surpresa, olhou a figura de cabelo vermelho se aproximar e abraçá-la.

Tokaku ainda tentava raciocinar o que estava acontecendo ali, Ichinose estava bem, abraçada nela por acaso, estava tão bom. Tirou seus olhos de Ichinose, e olhou ao redor, quando percebeu outras pessoas no cômodo, afastou rapidamente a menina em seus braços.

- Uia, não é que Azuma-san pode ter um lado amável - Riu com um pouco de deboche em sua voz, Nio. A garota loira que fingiu ser ela, Azuma Tokaku, para matar Ichinose.

Mas não só ela, estava quase todas da classe negra presentes, não que fosse seu agrado. Nio Hashiri que conversava agora, sem prestar atenção na Azuma, com Shiena Kenmochi, a última vez que Azuma a viu estava visitando Otoya Takechi. Chitaru Namatame que estava abraçada com Hitsugi Kirigaya conversando com Isuke Inukai e Haruki Sagae que estavam de mãos dadas. Ainda no local tinha Sumireko Hanabusa do lado da janela beijando Mahiru Banba, sem muita preocupação e se divertindo por Mahiru estar vermelha. Kouko Kaminaga que estava sendo segurada pela cintura por Suzu Shutou, que essa estava apoiada em uma parede.

- Err... Tokaku-san? - Tokaku olhou para Haru que estava sorrindo, desviou o olhar rapidamente para o relógio, já se passava da meia noite. Ou seja, já era Natal, uma data que particularmente Tokaku não apreciava. Mas Haru, estava tão feliz, e ela amava ver Ichinose Haru feliz.

- Obrigada. - Foi tudo que Tokaku conseguiu dizer. Haru a olhou e seus olhos começaram a brilhar de felicidade.

- Certo, agora que Tokaku-san chegou, vamos todas comer. - Haru anunciou e todas foram pegar um pouco de comida. Dentre as comidas mais festivas que Tokaku olhava algo chamou sua atenção.

Haru havia feito Curry! Ainda mais num dia que Curry seria meio estranho. Tokaku sorriu de canto e foi atrás pegar seu precioso Curry.

Todas se sentaram e começaram a comer, mas a mesa não ficou em silência todas estavam se socializando muito bem, bem até demais de acordo com os pensamentos de Tokaku.

Depois da refeição, pouco a pouco elas foram se despedindo. Primeiramente foi Nio, que dizia algo como punição que a presidente ia lhe dar se atrasasse muito para encontrá-la. Logo depois, Shiena que acompanhava Isuke e Haruki que estavam de mãos dadas. Mais tarde, Hanabusa e Mahiru foram junto com Kouko e Suzu. E por último, Chitaru e Kirigaya que se despediram de Haru, caminharam até um pequeno morro da estranha, pararam ali e mesmo ao longe podiasse ver Chitaru puxando Kirigaya para um longo beijo.

Tokaku respirou e agradeceu todas por terem ido embora. Fechando a porta e voltando a atenção, para sua amada, Haru que terminava de arrumar toda a bagunça. Olhando cada movimento da outra e se aproximando para segurar sua cintura e a beijar. Um beijo diferente de todos, os sentimentos das duas estavam mais evidentes do que antes. Quando se separaram, olhou para o rosto de Haru, que arfava e estava vermelho.

- Haru... Haru tem um presente para Tokaku-san. - Haru disse e saiu correndo para o quarto, voltando rapidamente com um embrulho nas mãos.

Tokaku pegou o pacote, era um pouco fofo e não parecia maior que uma almofada, o embrulho era azul com uma fita prata. Puxou a fita fazendo-a cair no chão. Olhou dentro e corou.

- Haru - Tentou se recompor - O que exatamente é isso? - E olhou de volta para dentro do embrulho.

- Haru, olhou numa vitrine quando foi outro dia para cidade e achou que seria um presente ideal para Tokaku-san.

Tokaku puxou o presente para fora do embrulho. Um lindo gato de pelúcia como o que Haru deu quando faziam parte da Classe Negra.

- O-Obrigada.

- Haru espera que Tokaku-san tenha gostado. - Haru foi se aproximando de Tokaku que ainda olhava o Bichinho em suas mãos. Quando chegou perto, colocou seus braços envolta do pescoço e a puxou para perto.

- Haru, sou eu que dou as iniciativas. - Tentou se desviar de Ichinose.

- Hoje é Natal, Tokaku-san. - Disse no ouvido da outra. - Tudo pode mudar. - Voltando para frente do rosto, fechando a distância e a beijou.

Tokaku respondeu e começou a aprofundar o beijo, não deixando espaço para Haru o fazer.

- Ei! Tokaku-san! - Exclamou uma Haru um pouco emburrada. Tokaku apenas sorriu.

- Haru. - Tokaku chamou a atenção de Haru, afastando um pouco ela de si. - Eu sei que talvez seja um pouco cedo, mas eu quero, dar o meu presente também. - Haru a olhou confusa.

- Ichinose Haru, você aceitaria casar com Azuma Tokaku? - Perguntou Tokaku se ajoelhando meio sem jeito na frente de Haru e abrindo uma caixinha de veludo, que possuía um anel de prata enfeitado com algumas pedrinhas de prata. Haru no começo ficou parada sem reação. Tokaku olhou para o rosto de Haru, e deu um sorriso decepcionado e foi se levantando, quando um corpo pulou em cima de si.

- É claro, Tokaku-san! Haru adoraria se casar com Tokaku-san! - Foi então que Tokaku a beijou novamente. Um beijo longo e demorado. Uma coisa que as duas odiavam no momento era a maldita falta de ar. Pouco tempo depois de se separarem, Tokaku olhou séria para Haru.

- Haru, o que foi aquilo?

- Aquilo...?

- Quando cheguei, pensei ter acontecido algo com você.

- AH! - Haru Bateu sua mão fechada na outra aberta. - Aquilo foi...

~Algumas horas antes~

- Gyah! Mas o qu-?! - Foi interrompida por alguém, que colocou uma das mãos em sua boca e foi puxada para cozinha.

- Shiu! Ichinose, você faz muito barulho. - Disse uma Loira que a segurava com uma mão em sua boca.

- Nio-san?! Que susto. Você não poderia entrar como alguém normal... pela PORTA!?

- Desculpa, Haru. - Disse Nio batendo uma mão na cabeça. - Assim não teria graça.

Haru suspirou.

- Vamos nos preparar já! - Disse Haru puxando Nio para ajuda-la. A assassina poderia muito bem ter recusado mas ao ver aquele sorriso inocente e feliz foi ajudar, o mesmo aconteceu com as outras denominadas assassinas, vencidas por um sorriso inocente.

~De volta ao presente~

- SIm, Haru. Agora diga... PORQUE TUDO ESTAVA APAGADO?! - Exaltou a voz Tokaku.

- Hehe, é porque... - Disse Haru coçando a cabeça.

~FlashBack~

- Está quase tudo pronto. - Haru disse olhando para toda a arrumação. - Agora só falta Tokaku-san chegar.

- Haru, que tal apagarmos todas as luzes? Será mais surpresa para Tokaku - Sugeriu Nio, sabendo que a Azuma não gostaria muito de voltar e ver tudo apagado. Um semblante de vingança apareceu em seu rosto.

- Haru não acha boa ideia. Tokaku-san pode não gost- - Foi interrompida por Nio.

- Claro que ela vai gostar. Não se preocupe com isso Haru.

- Então está bom! - Haru disse toda feliz.

~De volta ao tempo real~

- Tokaku-san? Você está bem? Seu rosto está vermelho. - Disse Haru olhando para sua mais nova noiva.

- Haru. - Disse firme Tokaku. - Nunca, mais nunca faça isso novamente. Nunca mais siga conselhos daquela Demônio de cabelos loiros.

- Tokaku-san, estava preocupada com a segurança de Haru? - Disse Haru se aproximando de Tokaku.

- Nã-não é is-iss-isso. - Disse Tokaku gaguejando um pouco as palavras, um pouco corada procurando um lugar para sentar, o lugar foi O sofá.

- Então se Haru sumisse, Tokaku-san não iria ligar? - Disse Haru, sentando no colo de Tokaku.

- Não diga isso! - Perdeu um pouco o controle. - Eu iria atrás de você seja para onde foss- - Foi interrompida por um beijo inesperado de Haru.

- Haru sabe que Tokaku nunca iria abandoná-la. - DIsse ainda sentada no colo de Tokaku, não fazendo muito bem para o raciocinio da outra.

Tokaku passou os braços nas costas e nas pernas de Haru a pegando em estilo noiva e carregando-a para seu quarto.

- Tokaku-san, alguma ideia para o resto da noite? - Perguntou Haru, de uma forma um pouco sapeca.

- Sim, você é minha Ichinose. Para essa e todas as noites. - Beijando Haru ainda em seus braços e adentrando no quarto.

O amor que as duas demonstraram uma pela outra foram ouvidos somente pela natureza onde ninguém jamais poderia separá-las. Quando amanheceu apenas Tokaku se encontrava acordada ajeitando Haru em seus braços. E sussurando em seus ouvidos.

- Eu sempre vou te proteger, Haru. Afinal eu sou seu protetor.

**Owari**

**N/A(s): Bem Pessoal na verdade esse é um presente meu (Killua) para uma pessoa especial e para todos aqueles que gostarem dessa fic. Feliz Natal minna-san ! ~ **


End file.
